


To Turn The Tide of Heaven

by darlingsweet, orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Orpheus and Eurydice Myth, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based on the myth of Orpheus and Eurydice)</p><p>    Kili dies in the Battle of the Five Armies. Tauriel refuses to let it end there.</p><p>(podfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Turn The Tide of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Turn the Tide of Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110477) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Title: To Turn The Tide of Heaven  
Author: LittleBigSpoon  
Reader: darlingsweet  
Fandom: The Hobbit  
Pairings: Kili/Tauriel  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Graphic descriptions of violence  
Length: 01:18:07  
Podfic: http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bcokeac5arl0mjb/To%20Turn%20The%20Tide%20of%20Heaven.mp3 Audio Archive: http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/to-turn-tide-of-heaven

 

I had an absolute blast doing this.

 

Edit: Realized a bit of the audio got fugged up, so I've fixed and reposted the download link. *facepalm*


End file.
